


Auras

by King_llama



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_llama/pseuds/King_llama
Summary: Every living thing with a soul had an aura, but unlocking it was another matter.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Blake knew, had always known, that Adam Taurus wasn’t her soulmate, not that she had one for sure, but if she had one it definitely wasn’t him. The fact that he wasn't used to infuriate her when admiration turned to companionship that lead to an eventual relationship. Her young naïve little heart used to wish so badly that it was him and now she couldn’t be more thankful that it wasn’t. She thought she loved him, truly she did, but once she discovered how murderous, malicious, and manipulative Adam truly was she realized she was never enamored with the Faunus but with whom he portrayed himself to be. Gods knew she had put up with a lot through the years, more than she ever thought she’d put up with from anyone, but once he started murdering humans not in self-defense but for the sheer sake of killing just to kill she knew she had to leave.

That’s how she found herself at Beacon Academy, the elite huntsmen academy in the kingdom of Vale. She wanted so deeply to right the wrongs she had blindly taken part in for years when she had been with the White Fang by actually making a difference in the world. Being a huntress was the most dangerous job in the world, especially for someone like her who hadn’t unlocked their aura, but she knew that this was the path she needed to take.

Auras were a wondrous thing. Every living thing with a soul had an aura, but unlocking it was another matter. The best hunters and huntresses in the world were those who had unlocked theirs along with their semblances. The problem was auras were the manifestation of the soul and no person alive had been able to unlock them on their own. Only those lucky or unlucky few who had soulmates held each other’s key to unlocking the deepest chambers of one another.

Her mother and father were soulmates and Blake recalled fondly asking her mother about it once when she was little.

“Well honey, it’s a little difficult to explain,” her mother smiled as she pulled Blake onto her lap. “The experience is unique to every individual depending on who their soulmate is.”  
“But you knew right away that it was dad?”  
“Oh yes. When our eyes met the world fell out from under me. I felt the faintest brush of fur against my heart that uncoiled and spread throughout my entire body. The animal that made its home inside me led me directly to your father. The next thing I knew I was rubbing my face against his massive chest affectionately, marking him with my scent as mine,” Kali laughed. “It should have been embarrassing but it wasn’t. He wrapped his arms around me and never let go.”  
“Did you always know you had a soulmate?”  
“I had hoped with all my heart I did and deep down I felt as if my soul was always tugging at me, trying to lead me somewhere, not that I always listened to it. If you have one baby girl you’ll find them. Soulmates are always searching for one another whether we are or not. They long for the other half that will complete them.”

Like with all things that interested Blake she spent a lot of time reading countless books on the subject. If a person had a soulmate all it would take was a touch to unlock ones aura. The more time spent together the stronger each aura became and once bound with love semblances would unlock. Nine times out of ten the pair would become a bonded couple because how could you not fall in love with someone who had literally been created for you.

Auras were always at its strongest when the couple was near each other. The down side to the entire thing was that if the couple were ever to separate either by death or circumstance, though the auras and semblances remained unlocked the person would never feel completely whole again. In fact the pain from the loss would be almost unbearable for some.

As she got older and learned just how cruel the world could be she didn’t know if she wanted a soulmate after all. After Adam the thought of belonging so completely to another person scared the hell out of her and left a bad taste in her mouth. She wasn’t even sure if she was capable of trusting another being let alone loving one.

She was torn from her musings when she heard someone shouting. Blake closed her book and watched intrigued though she feigned disinterest. She recognized the heiress right away but the younger girl who was currently flat on her ass on the ground who had sneezed and caused an explosion she didn’t recognize. Weiss was tearing into the small girl viciously and Blake was ready to intervene until she watched with awe the way they both froze in place as their eyes met.

Weiss had unconsciously stepped toward the younger girl, her hand out stretched, with a deep yearning in her eyes. Blake couldn’t help it she snorted out a laugh which seemed to snap the heiress out of the trace she was in.

“Great, just great. I finally meet my soulmate and she’s a child who not only is a dunce, but blows me up,” the heiress huffed as she started to walk away with great effort.  
“Hey wait!” The girl shot up from the ground with tremendous speed.

Blake shook her head as she began to walk in the opposite direction the pair had taken. Blake had always assumed that anyone bearing the Schnee name were soulless monsters who masqueraded as humans. She had apparently been wrong, about one of them anyway. Although just because Weiss had proven she had a soul after all it didn’t mean she had a heart or a conscious. The poor girl with the remarkable silver eyes had no idea what she was in for.


	2. Chapter 2

Blake could not believe she was going to be stuck in a room with a bunch of strangers for the night. She managed to claim a good spot for herself and sent out her best _leave me the fuck alone vibes_. It had worked for the most part. The one tall blond boy who had vomited on the airship tried to approach her, all smiles, but Blake gave him her _can’t you tell I’m not interested in you or anything you have to say_ glare and he trailed off midsentence before backing slowly away. It seemed, for tonight anyway, she would be left alone to enjoy her book in peace.

“Helloooo!”  
Blake made the mistake of glancing up for a second to see a stunningly attractive blonde woman carrying a girl over her shoulder. _Gods tell me they aren’t coming over here, don’t come over here, don’t come over, damn._  
“I believe you two may know each other?”  
Blake glanced up again to see the poor young girl from earlier today. She was annoyed and had her arms folded over her chest.  
“Aren’t you that girl who exploded?”  
“Yeah she exploded, because she’s the bomb.”  
Blake pulled her book up higher to cover her face so she could hide the laugh that was bubbling up from inside her. _That was a horrible, horrible joke._  
“Shut up Yang,” the small girl whisper shouted out of the corner of her mouth. “Um yeah, my name’s Ruby.” She held her hand out expectantly but let it fall when Blake hadn’t moved.  
“Okay.”  
“What are you doing?” Yang whispered to Ruby.  
“I don’t know! Help me!”  
“Sooo, what’s your name?” the blonde asked.  
Blake huffed. “Blake.”  
“Well Blake I’m Yang, Ruby’s older and far better looking sister.”  
“Hey!”  
Blake bit the inside of her cheek so she wouldn’t smile. _I will not smile. I will not look up. If I look they will think I actually want to talk to them._  
“Sorry Rubes. I like your bow Blake.”  
Blake mustered up all the annoyed sarcasm she could and threw it into her response, “thanks.”  
“It goes great with your pajamas.”  
“Riiight.”  
“Nice night don’t you think?”  
 _Okay time to pull out the big guns or they will never go away._ “Yes it’s lovely, almost as lovely as this book…that I will continue to read…as soon as you leave.”

“Yeah this girl’s a lost cause.”  
At those words Blake was planning to give them one last glare to drive her point home when her golden eyes met lilac. Suddenly she felt as if she were falling, she couldn’t breathe. There was a small flicker in her heart. A spark of warmth and heat that turned into a bright and burning flame. From there it spread throughout her entire body consuming everything she had been and who she was now pretending to be, leaving only the possibility to become who she was always meant to be.

She watched as the blonde fell to her knees before her. Blake hadn’t realized she had moved at all but she found herself also on her knees inches from her. The blonde, no Yang, her name was Yang, lifted an unsteady hand out toward her. Something from deep within Blake was faster and far more impatient. She butted her head affectionately against Yang’s. The moment they touched they felt their auras explode outward to surround them and bathe them in light.

Blake purred as she felt strong arms wrap around her. Her arms, her warmth, her scent, her everything, were so achingly familiar and she understood why with such clarity it was almost blinding. In her past lives, in this life, the next life, and every life until time itself ended, no matter what happened they would always find each other. Yang belonged to her, had always belonged to her, and she belonged to Yang.

“What is happening right now? You two are legit glowing,” Ruby asked confused.  
“Ruby,” Yang spoke shakily, “meet my soulmate.”  
“Soulmate! No way! That’s so awesome!”  
“Yeah, yeah it is,” Yang breathed. “You should go find yours and try to talk to her.”  
“You think so?”  
“I know so.”

Once she had gone Blake felt Yang shift to pick her up in a bridal carry. Yang had taken her spot against the wall and sat with her in her lap. Blake curled up closer to rub her face affectionately into her neck, marking Yang as hers.  
“Blake?” Blake couldn’t speak but purred louder in response.  
She felt Yang press a soft kiss to her brow. Blake licked Yang’s neck in response and felt her shudder.  
“Welcome home baby.”  
Home. They had finally come home.


	3. Chapter 3

Blake woke early the next morning still wrapped in Yang’s very strong arms. After the initial overwhelming emotions that consumed her finally came down to a manageable level, Blake kept her eyes closed and tried to feel what it meant to have her aura unlocked and to have a soulmate. She reached out with her aura and could actually feel Yang’s. She reached further and could feel their souls intertwined, rejoicing in finding each other once again.

She sighed. She needed some space away from the scent that called to her like a siren song, away from the warmth that felt like bathing in sunlight, away from the woman who already held too much of her heart. She _needed_ to know if what she felt was actually her or something she was being forced to feel. She _needed_ to have a _choice_.

She began to untangle herself from Yang and she heard her chuckle sleepily.  
“Well good morning kitten.”  
Blake bristled. “What did you just call me?”  
“Kitten.”  
Blake finally stood and took a few steps away. She found she could breathe a little easier and think more clearly though her soul ached from even that small a distance.  
“Why would you call me that?”  
Yang stretched then sent her a lazy smirk. “Oh I don’t know maybe because you legit purred in my arms, or maybe the affectionate rubbing of your face all over me, or I don’t know maybe the extremely adorable kitten ears?”  
Blake’s eyes widened as she reached up to make sure her bow was in place.  
“Relax Blakey. It’s still in place though I don’t know why you cover them.”  
“No you wouldn’t understand.”  
“I don’t know why you want to hide that you’re a.”  
Blake hissed at her angrily.  
“Okay, okay, I won’t say it, but whatever your reasons you don’t have to worry. I won’t tell anyone else if that’s what you want.”  
“Thanks.” Blake tossed over her shoulder as she began to walk away.

“Hey where are you going?”  
“To change.”  
“Give me a sec and I’ll come with you.”  
Blake turned back to look at her. _God she really is gorgeous_. “Pass.”  
“Pass?”  
“Yes. Look I get that we’re soulmates and all that jazz, but that doesn’t mean we have to be attached at the hip or anything.”  
“You’re fucking with me right now right? I mean you felt what I felt last night didn’t you?”  
“Just because our souls are old friends doesn’t mean we are or have to be.”  
“But we could be.”  
“You don’t even know me.”  
“That’s my point. I’d like to get to know you.”  
Blake shrugged before she turned to walk away once again. “I’ll think about it.”

Yang watched her walk away completely stunned. She wanted so badly to chase after her, but something inside her warned her that pushing the Faunus would be a mistake. “Well fuck.”  
“Yang? You alright? You look like your dog just died.” Ruby asked as she put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
“Yeah, I’m alright. What about you? How’d it go with your soulmate?”  
Ruby let out a deep heartfelt sigh. “Well my aura is unlocked. We didn’t have a touching moment like you and Blake and there was no glowing. Mostly she just got annoyed with me and lectured me for twenty minutes.”  
Yang chuckled. “What was the lecture about?”  
She rolled her eyes. “I have no idea. I stopped listening. I was doing the _I find what you’re saying to be uber important_ nod but she figured out what I was doing and stormed away in a huff.”  
Yang laughed. “Well it seems as if we both have our work cut out for us.”  
“I guess, but I mean if they want nothing more to do with us there’s nothing we can really do about it right?”  
“Well,” Yang mulled it over. “I honestly have no idea. What I do know is that something inside me yearns to be near Blake and wants nothing but her happiness.”  
“Yeah I get that too.”  
“We’ll just have to win them over and if nothing else maybe gain some good friends.”  
“Yeah say that again _after_ you meet Weiss.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Fucking hell,” Yang groaned in a hoarse voice that didn’t seem like her own. She hurt every fucking where. She tried to sit up and piece together what the hell happened when she heard someone speak.  
“Hey, hey. Relax kiddo.”  
“Dad? What the hell is going on?”  
“You’re in the hospital wing at beacon.”  
“Why am I in the hospital?”  
“I was hoping you could tell me. Your uncle Qrow found you in the forest surrounded by grimm.”  
“Oh,” Yang said as she fidgeted from the pain.”  
“Oh? That’s all you have to say?”  
“Oh…fuck?”  
Tai couldn’t help it he laughed in spite of the situation.

“How long until my aura does its healing thing so I can get out of here?”  
“You completely drained it which I can’t even begin to tell you how dangerous that is.”  
“Uh huh, how long?”  
“Well it would be faster if your soulmate was with you.”  
Yang sighed.  
“She’s been here all night little dragon. She’s terrified.”  
“Great, that’s just great,” Yang said flatly, annoyed at herself for worrying her but elated that Blake actually cared.  
“What’s going on Yang? You can talk to me.”  
Yang was debating with herself. She knew she should talk to someone, but her father wasn’t exactly the one she wanted to speak to. She was saved from answering when they heard a knock on the door.

“Yang, Tai.”  
“Professor Ozpin.”  
“Tai do you mind if I have a word with Yang in private.”  
“I don’t want.”  
Yang cut her father off. “It’s alright dad.”  
He nodded reluctantly. “Alright. I’ll go let everyone else know you’re awake. I’ll be right outside if you need me.” He squeezed her arm then left the room.

Ozpin studied Yang critically for a few seconds as if sizing her up then pulled a chair over to sit next to the bed.  
“Yang, do you know why I’m here?”  
“Here specifically or in general?”  
“Specifically.”  
“Am I in trouble or something?”  
“Not entirely or at least not from me. How much do you know about soulmates Yang?”  
“Honestly? Not a whole lot except what I’ve learned through Blakey and what I’m experiencing myself.”  
“Yes, Miss Belladonna has done quite a bit of research regarding them. The problem with learning strictly from books is they aren’t always accurate or complete. Plus experiences vary from person to person so you may read one thing and find it contradicted in the next.”  
“Okay, so what are you an expert?”  
“There can be no true expert in this matter but I do know quite a bit which I am willing to impart to you.”  
“Why?”  
“Because maybe it will keep something like this from happening again and maybe help you in the future. In this war against grimm we need as many good hunters and huntresses as we can have. You and Blake have the potential to become great.”  
“What makes you say that?”

“I watched the video feed of the day the two of you unlocked your auras.”  
“Ruby said we were sort of glowing, but when she and Weiss unlocked theirs the same didn’t happen to them. Why is that?”  
“You weren’t just glowing Yang, you were bathed in light.”  
“Okay so?”  
“Yang, the two of you are probably the oldest soulmates I have come across in this lifespan.”  
“Soulmates have ages?”  
“Yes. Weiss and Ruby’s souls are relatively new which is why they don’t feel as deep of a connection as you and yours. It’s there just not as strong.”  
“Wonderful, just wonderful, and what happens if my soulmate or the person they’re in doesn’t want me?”  
“Is that what you think?”  
“It’s what I know Professor.”

Yang fell silent as she thought about their time together so far. They had made it onto the same team and Yang had teased Blake endlessly that she knew she couldn’t stay away from her. Ruby and her soulmate Weiss rounded out their team and Yang had wondered if it was fated to be or truly just luck of the draw.

Over the next few months the two of them had gotten closer, closer than she thought Blake would allow. She would tell Blake she knew she’d come around to team Yang eventually and earned one of her famous eye rolls and smirks. They’d spend hours together sometimes doing nothing. Blake would curl up against her to read and tell her she should feel lucky that she was allowed in her presence when she did so. Yang had to agree, she did feel lucky. Some nights when Blake couldn’t sleep she’d sneak into Yang’s bed and curl up with her. On those occasions she never slept better but was always disappointed that the Faunus was gone when she’d wake.

Then it happened. During a fight with Weiss she let slip she was a Faunus and an ex-member of the White Fang. With the cat out of the bag Blake had panicked and fled. For two days, two very long excruciating days, Yang’s heart felt like it had ripped from her chest, but that was nothing compared to what she felt when they had found out where she had been.

“You were with that dude for two days?”  
“Yes.”  
“What the fuck Blake,” Yang shouted as her eyes bled to crimson.  
“What is the big deal and calm down right now or this conversation is over.”  
“I AM CALM!”  
Blake looked at her blandly. “Yeah I can tell from the shouting and your red eyes. If that wasn’t enough I can feel it Yang without even trying because you’re projecting.”  
Fuck. Yang hated that sometimes. If the emotions one is feeling is strong enough the other can feel them through the bond without trying because you would unconsciously projecting it outward. If they wanted to know what you were feeling and the emotions weren’t strong they could send their aura out to you and feel what you were feeling. Right now Blake’s aura was trying to calm her down and Yang hated that it worked.

“I’m sorry, you just scared me kitten. I’m your partner. I wish you would have come to me.”  
“You couldn’t have understood.”  
“And why is that?”  
“Because you’re not a Faunus. You could never understand. Humans will always think of us as lesser. You heard Weiss.”  
“You know Blakey,” Yang paused, “you’re just as bad as she is.”  
Blake’s eyes widened in shock, “how could you even say that to me.”  
“Because it’s true. Weiss lumped all Faunus’s into the same group and you just did that with all humans. I may not be a Faunus but you seem to hold that against me. I have never thought of you as lesser, or as a Faunus, and I don’t even see you as just my teammate, or fuck not even just my soulmate. You’re Blakey, my kitten, and I think you’re remarkable, and smart, and strong. I may not completely understand but I would have tried. I’d have been there for you.”  
Blake fought back the tears that were threatening to spill. “Yang.”  
Yang shut her eyes and sighed. “When you decide I’m good enough let me know, until then I’ll keep trying to prove to you I am.”

A couple days after their argument Yang stood behind Blake and watched as she applied her makeup carefully.  
“Yowzers you’re beautiful. Whatcha getting all dolled up for because if it’s for me I’m telling you right now sweetheart it’s very much appreciated but not necessary.”  
Blake shifted uncomfortably but didn’t answer.  
“Blake has a date,” Weiss said flatly, disapproval dripping from every word.  
Yang’s head whipped around to hers. “You, you, you have a date?”  
Blake nodded meeting her eyes in the mirror and felt Yang’s heart sink.  
“Oh,” Yang swallowed hard. “With who?”  
“With Sun.”  
“Oh,” Yang responded quietly as she slowly started to back away from her. Panic and pain were building inside her chest, she couldn’t see straight, and everything had a sounded as if she were hearing it through a tunnel. Out she needed out.  
“Have a good time.”  
Blake turned to face her and saw she had gone pale. She was starting to sweat lightly and looked as if she was going to puke. “Yang?”  
“Is it hot in here?” Yang said pulling at her collar. She reached up and threw open the window.  
“Yang wait,” Blake spoke as she reached out with her aura. She could feel Yang’s pain and panic and tried to sooth her.  
Yang stood on the window seal. “Just need some air, can’t breathe in here,” she said softly then fell backward out the window.  
“Yang! Fuck!” The three teammates sprinted to the window and watched as Yang discharged Ember Celica just before hitting the ground to land safely. Before they could call out to her she took off toward the forest.

“What the fuck was that?” Yang yelled out to the darkness as she shoved her hands into her pockets. She didn’t understand why she had reacted so badly to Blake going on a date. Yang above all things wanted for her to be happy, so why did it hurt so fucking bad?  
“Oh, oh fuck me.” Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. It wasn’t just the bond she felt, Yang loved her, the woman and all that she was. She was bone deep, head over heels, in love with her.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! And now she’s going on a date with that fucking idiot! Fuck!” Yang swore and punched a tree and saw it fall under the force. Yang felt it then, like a fire inside her exploding outward. The hit had made her stronger. She screamed again and her body was awash in flames. The next punch she threw was ten times as strong. With her realization and acceptance of her love for Blake discovered her semblance had unlocked.

“Well I’ll be dammed.” She heard it then. The growls of the grimm as they surrounded her. Her negative emotions had drawn them to her. She grinned fiercely. She needed an outlet for the flood of emotions she was feeling. She wanted a fight and one had found her.  
“Come on then.”

“Yang?”  
“Oh sorry Professor Ozpin, what were you saying?”  
Ozpin pinched the bridge of his nose and dug for patience. “Yang, when you were fighting in the forest you drained you aura completely and took a hit that knocked you out. You could have died. You're lucky Blake knew you were seriously hurt. When you drained your aura she could barely feel your soul.”  
“Oh, oh shit.”  
“Yeah, but if what you say is true about her not wanting you then I can teach you how to put up soft blocks to protect yourself from her.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean I can teach you how to keep her from feeling your emotions and keep her from basically touching you with her aura.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. If that’s what you want.”

Yang thought about it. If Blake found out she was truly in love with her it might scare her and make her run again, which meant she’d also have to keep her semblance hidden. It was not going to be easy but it was worth a shot. She couldn’t lose Blake, not now, not ever. Having her in her life in some capacity was better than not at all.  
“Let’s do it.”  
“We’ll begin after the Vytal festival. Try to keep yourself together until then. If you feel her prodding you with her aura think about pizza or motorcycle engines, anything that will distract you, understood.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Alright, now let her in here so you can heal faster and remember what I said.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! This chapter is pretty short. Work has been brutal.

Blake shot up in bed with a gasp. Tears were streaming down her face and her chest hurt from the keening in her heart. Though she had no clue where her soulmate was, the bond was still there crying out for the one who completed them. Physical pain she could endure, she had proven that countless times. As if to prove it to herself Blake ran a shaky hand over the scar on her hip. But this pain was unlike any she had ever felt. The further away from Yang she was the more it hurt and even though the distance was vast she could feel how much Yang was hurting too.

Every night since she left she had nightmares; no they were more than that, much, much, more. She was seeing into Yang’s dreams and in those dreams she relived every painful thing she had ever done to her over and over but seeing and feeling it through Yang’s eyes. She had to feel how much each blow had hurt her, how much it had cost her, and probably worse than those, she had to feel that in spite of everything how much Yang had loved her.

It took every ounce of strength she had not to go back. She would endure this endless pain if it meant she could keep Yang safe. Yang already lost far too much because of her. Blake grabbed her right arm as she felt sympathy pains from when her partner had lost hers trying to protect her. Blake shuddered. Even if she did go back could Yang ever forgive her for that? She didn’t know and the not knowing brought another round of tears from her eyes.

She heard a soft knock on her door but couldn’t move or respond. She knew it was her mother by her scent. After years apart her parents had welcomed her back with open arms as if nothing had happened. There was no _I told you so_ or _you should have listened to us_ , just love and sorrow for the time that had been lost.

The minute her mother eyes fell on Sun though was another matter. She had pulled her aside to whisper to her.  
“He’s cute.”  
“Mom!” Blake hissed looking appalled as her cat ears pinned back. She already had a heavy weight of guilt on her shoulders from the fact that she was actually relieved that Sun had followed her. The one person Yang would probably hate the most if she knew he was with her and she had every right to feel that way. She had used Sun during their time together at Beacon to try to sort out her feelings for Yang. He had known she hadn’t kept it hidden from him. She tried to like him as more than a friend by agreeing to go out on dates and going with him to the dance, but to be perfectly honest she had only agreed to the dance because of Yang. He was a good friend but they both knew that that’s all he would ever, could ever be to her.

“What it’s true, but he isn’t the one for you. He’s not who your soul cries out for or who has claimed your heart baby girl.”  
“No one has claimed my heart mom,” Blake said rolling her eyes as if the mere suggestion of it was laughable.  
“You can pretend all you like but we both know the truth. Your semblance is unlocked.”  
Blake’s eyes widened. “How could you possibly know that?” No one had known about her semblance apart from Adam. She had used it to distract him so she could escape with Yang that night.  
“You just told me. I like Sun, he seems nice, but he isn’t for you. Don’t hurt him trying to prove a point okay?”  
“I won’t mom,” Blake sighed. “He knows where he stands in my life.”  
“Are you sure about that because the way he looks at you says otherwise, like he’s hoping you will change your mind.”  
“Well if that’s true he will be seriously disappointed.”

Blake heard another gentle knock and her bedroom door creak open.  
“Blake honey?”  
Blake could only mewl in response.  
“Oh honey,” Kali said softly as she went to her and bundled her into her arms. “It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Her mother held her until she finally cried herself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be working on the next chapters for the other stories I'm writing but somehow this spewed out of me instead. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
